


Nomadic Bride

by elenilote



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Dress Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett meets his bride for the first time the night before they are due to marry. Things are...not quite what they seemed at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nomadic Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beads and Embroidery](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9838) by aamunodottaja. 



> This was written for aamunodottaja on deviantART from a picture she drew.

Garrett licked his lips nervously, trying in vain to calm himself. But it wasn't every day that a man was getting married. And to someone he'd never met, he'd won the hand of his bride by defeating the war chief of some obscure nomadic tribe in single combat. He didn't think they'd make him marry the girl as a prize! He hadn't had the chance to explain that the reason he objected to marrying her was...well, somewhat complicated. He didn't object to marriage per se, just to marrying a girl...he hadn't kissed one - let alone taken one to his bed - since he had been fifteen...

He paced the floor of his tent with increasingly frayed nerves, the wedding was to be tomorrow but the tribe's tradition dictated that the bride and groom-to-be get to know one another the night before, in case of any incompatibilities the wedding could still be called off. Garrett couldn't think of any graceful way of refusing the marriage without causing a serious diplomatic incident and possibly scarring the poor girl for life with his rejection in the process. 

There were light footsteps outside his tent and a shadow outlined outside the entrance. Garrett took a deep breath and drew himself up to full height, squaring his shoulders in preparation. 

"Come in," he called softly, "please," he added as an afterthought.  
The tent was dimly lit with lamps hanging in the ceiling so he couldn't see clearly what his new bride looked like. But she was swathed head-to-toe in a doe-coloured robe, overlaid with innumerable colourful scarves with long fringes, he could hear a soft jingle of jewelry and clicking of beads - bare feet peeked from under the hem of the robe. Her face was covered in a scarf, leaving only a strip of caramel-coloured skin with dark brows and piercing green eyes visible. 

Those eyes…they seemed to look directly into Garrett's soul - making him cough nervously and shift his weight from one foot to the other.

"Umm...I apologise, I have no idea of the rituals and traditions involved here so…if you can just tell me what you expect of me and things will probably go a lot smoother?" there was a tremor to his voice, he hoped fervently she wasn't the type to defer to him for instructions - he didn't bloody have a clue what to do here!

A throaty laugh escaped from behind the scarf, a delicate hand - tattooed with white ink? - reached to pull it down to reveal a fine-boned face, a sensual mouth and high cheekbones. As he stepped closer, Garrett could see the red paint over her eyes, dangling golden earrings and a tiny stud in the side of her nose...and stopped. She was quite clearly he. 

Well. That made a lot more sense now. The awkward formality of everyone involved, how they had insisted that everything happen as soon as possible. They were afraid he would reject his 'bride' after finding out the truth. 

The green eyes wore a defiant look and the chief's son - for surely this was him - looked Garrett straight in the eyes and waited silently for a reaction from him. Biting his lip, this time with a wholly different set of nerves, Garrett stepped closer and cupped the young man's face in his hands and kissed him gently on the painted lips. 

"You are beautiful," he breathed as he pulled away. "So very, very beautiful. And I cannot wait to see what you are wearing under that robe...I cannot tell you what a relief it is to me that you are not the chief's daughter after all, she could not have been half as enticing as you..."


End file.
